The present invention relates to the automatic feeding of filling machines for dry flowables such as granular or shredded products for infusion, like tea, chamomile and herbal teas in general, and concerns in particular an apparatus that is used for feeding particulate products of this kind, especially for feeding a single machine with different products having different properties, even mixed together in variable blend ratios.
To feed filling machines with dry flowables of this type, prior art teaches the use of apparatus comprising: a loading hopper, wide at the top and narrower at the bottom; power-driven means for conveying the flowable product and associated with the outlet opening of the hopper; and mechanical agitators inside the hopper designed to prevent the product from clogging the outlet opening.
Besides the angle of the hopper walls, there are numerous factors influencing the flowability of different products. Some products flow less easily than others and, unless suitably agitated, tend to clog up the outlet opening of the hopper.
In the specific case of products for infusion, whose flowability may vary considerably, according to several factors such as, for example, the moisture content, the blend ratio of the different products, the mass/volume ratio of the products in the blend, the use of mechanical agitating means associated with the hoppers is essential to avoid the above mentioned problem.
The hopper agitators inside, and the agitator drive means outside, usually on the hopper cover, make the hopper difficult to access for cleaning purposes, with the result that cleaning is often incomplete and inadequate. Particularly in the case of products for infusion, this constitutes a serious drawback because the typical residual fragrance left by certain herbs after unsatisfactory cleaning may adversely affect the flavor of considerable quantities of product in subsequent batches, especially when there are frequent changes from one product to another, fed using the same apparatus.
On the other hand, it is also true that small-scale packagers of products for infusion, who use a single machine to fill different products, strongly feel the need for versatile feeding equipment which is capable of processing different products and which, at the same time, requires quick and simple procedures to change over from one product to another.
The main aim of the present invention is therefore to overcome the above mentioned drawbacks through an apparatus which is capable of processing many different products, even products mixed in any blend ratio, without the risk of clogging, and which is also easy to clean quickly and effectively before changing over to another product.
Another aim of the invention is to provide an apparatus that not only prevents contamination of the products subsequently processed but also prevents contamination of the surrounding environment by dust produced during processing which causes discomfort to personnel.